


His Butler, Mending

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Gore, Sebastian is a sadist, at all, character injury, if you can handle kuro you can read this its not that intense, pretty dang mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel breaks his arm and Sebastian is left to mend it. Slashy but canon compliant. drabble-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Mending

Lacking his usual finesse, Sebastian doesn’t so much _set_ Ciel down as he does _drop_ him on the kitchen counter. The gracelessness is hardly his fault, as the boy is simultaneously shouting and thrashing his legs about, and the butler is hesitant to grip him any tighter on account of the boy’s injuries. 

“You great dolt! Useless demon! Worthless butl—“ Now that he is out of his arms, Ciel moves to swat Sebastian away but his swears quickly turn to a low hiss of pain. His shoulder is badly bruised and cut, and his left arm is completely broken. 

“As much as I would love to hear your further reflections on my utility, my lord, I must see about mending your injuries for the time being. Excuse me.” Sebastian removes his gloves and neatly cuts Ciel’s sleeve open, revealing the full extent of his injury. 

The Earl of Phantomhive has long since grown used to the sight of blood, but the spectacle of his bone protruding from his forearm is more than he can bear. He feels he is about to retch or faint, or both, and with his uninjured right arm blindly grabs hold of the steadiest thing within reach, namely his butler’s lapel. He keeps his eyes closed while Sebastian’s hands ghost over the injury, trying to determine exactly where the fracture occurred so he may set it properly. 

Ciel’s face is pale, his breathing rushed and shallow, a faint sheen of perspiration covers his skin; his heart is racing, his clothes are torn from his arm. He is bloody and angry and nearly hanging from Sebastian on account of the pain. When Ciel does open his eyes, he is startled by the unconcealed hunger in the crimson eyes that meet his. 

“Kindly stop mooning at me and get it over with already, Sebastian!” 

The butler smiles toothily, as though his mouth might be but a bit too small for all the fangs it houses. 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian places his hands on either side of the break. “Although…” he swiftly sets the bones back to their rightful configuration. “…this will hurt.” 

Ciel, for his part, does not scream. He grits his teeth and gasps with pain as Sebastian moves the bones, but he refuses the melodrama of his screams echoing throughout the kitchen. Perhaps this disappoints his demon, but Sebastian’s face has returned to his usual impassive geniality as he procures a makeshift splint and begins bandaging Ciel’s arm. 

“Next I must see about dressing your shoulder. You have seem to have made a home for all manner of glass and debris and I am concerned about the possibility of infection.” 

Ciel nods weakly in reply. He tries to concentrate solely on the white starchiness of his butler’s shirt as Sebastian leans over him once more and begins debriding and sanitizing the wound. It stings. 

“Already turning a handsome shade of blue-black, my lord. Most becoming,” Sebastian hums. 

Ciel does not deign him with a reply. The adrenaline from the surge of pain is already leaving him and he feels groggy with blood loss and fatigue. 

Sebastian finishes quickly enough (for what kind of butler would he be if he could not dress a wound in record time?) and moves to help Ciel down from the counter which has served as their operating table. 

However, Ciel’s legs buckle almost immediately as they touch the ground, and Sebastian steadies him gently for a moment before the efficiency of simply carrying the boy wins out. With a murmur of “pardon me,” Sebastian carries him upstairs. He finishes undressing him and prepares a wet cloth to bathe him prior to putting on his bedclothes. 

“Perhaps the next time my lord finds it necessary to dive off a platform in order to shoot our target, he will choose a more suitable place to land.” Sebastian muses. “A featherbed, per chance?” 

Ciel glares at him weakly. “If you had been doing your job correctly, I wouldn’t have been in the position of shooting him in the first place!” 

The butler kneeling before him lowers his gaze, “My most sincere apologies. I was unaware that shooting him prior to rendering him headless was necessary.” 

Ciel absolutely glowers at this remark, but before he can sort out a reply, Sebastian continues: 

“I am fortunate the injuries you sustained were not more significant. Had it been your skull, I would have had much more difficulty piecing you back together, my lord.” Here he places a hand, still ungloved, under Ciel’s chin, and his thumb ever so lightly brushes his jaw. The touch lasts less than a moment, leaving the boy feeling as though he may have just as easily imagined it. 

The remainder of their bedtime routine is unremarkable. Ciel declines being fed (he shivers at the idea of Sebastian’s malicious smile as he relentlessly spoons broth into his mouth) and is too sleepy for any more argument. Despite the throbbing pain in his left arm, he drifts off, while Sebastian lingers, just out of sight. 

 

....

**Author's Note:**

> If Sebastian is a sadist, I might be too. I wanted to write a fic for Ciel's birthday, but obvs this has nothing to do with birthdays. Happy birthday Ciel, you broke your arm! Thank you for reading!   
> ((((i might be getting better at writing these two i hope))))


End file.
